Many conventional wideband receivers initially down-convert received signals from a wide frequency range to a low intermediate frequency (IF). One problem with such conventional wideband receivers is that the components required to initially down-convert to and/or process such a very low IF frequency tend to be larger, bulkier and usually heavier. This makes some wideband receivers difficult to employ in applications with size, space and/or weight limitations. Another problem with such conventional wideband receivers is that the initial down-conversion may result in an image frequency that is close to or within the receive-frequency range. These images are difficult to reject, especially in wideband applications, and usually require additional front-end circuitry, which further contributes to the size, space and/or weight of the receiver. Furthermore, such image signals may result in improper and/or false signal detection.
Thus, there are general needs for an improved wideband receiver and method at higher frequencies. There are also needs for a wideband receiver and method that is smaller, less-bulky and/or lighter that a conventional wideband receiver. There are also needs for a wideband receiver and method that may be more suitable for applications with size, space and/or weight limitations. There are also needs for a wideband receiver and method in which the image frequency is outside the receive-frequency range. There are also needs for a wideband receiver and method that may reduce improper and/or false signal detection, especially for high-resolution wideband receivers.